Facetten
by Morrigan334
Summary: Sammlung von einigen One-Shots, die sich über die Jahre auf meinem PC angesammelt haben. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

_Ich habe für das Pairing Severus/Luna eigentlich nicht viel übrig, vor allem nicht im sexuellen Sinne, dafür ist Luna zu... unschuldig. Aber gerade weil die beiden so verschieden sind, kam mir irgendwann diese Idee und ich musste sie loswerden. _

_Reviews und konstruktive Kritik sind immer willkommen. :-)_

Ich sitze in meinem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die dampfende Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch vor mir und das Buch in meinem Schoß laden zu einem gemütlichen Abend ein. Doch ich kann mich nicht entspannen. Meine Gedanken driften immer wieder ab, die Buchstaben auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite verschwimmen vor meinen Augen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie das Buch heißt, dass ich versuche zu lesen.

Immer wieder wandern meine Gedanken zu ihm. Ich lausche in die Stille. War das ein Kichern, drüben im Labor? Ein leises Murmeln? Ich komme mir so armselig vor. Es gibt keinen Grund hier zu sitzen und bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzuzucken. Sie arbeiten zusammen, dass tun sie ständig. Ich selbst habe den Vorschlag gemacht. Allerdings hauptsächlich um meinen Ehemann nicht immer in London besuchen zu müssen.

Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee. So sehr ich auch versuche die Stimme in meinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die mir sagt, dass es so nicht sein sollte, ich kann sie nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

Als wieder leise Stimmen aus dem Labor dringen, kann ich nicht anders. Ich lege mein Buch zur Seite und stehe langsam auf. Es ist lächerlich in meiner eigenen Wohnung auf Zehenspitzen zu schleichen, aber ich will nicht, dass sie mich hören.

Vor der Tür zum Labor angekommen ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab und flüstere ein paar Worte. Die schwere, dunkle Holztür verschwimmt und eine Art kleines Fenster erscheint, durch das ich in den benachbarten Raum sehen kann.

Wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe arbeiten die beiden an einem Trank. Zwei Kessel brodeln vor sich hin, aus einem sprühen immer wieder Funken.

Severus steht an seinem Schreibtisch und notiert etwas. Sie überwacht währenddessen die Kessel.

Ich will mich gerade mit einem Kopfschütteln über meine paranoide Art wieder zurückziehen, da geschieht es. Eine der Kessel beginnt gefährlich zu zischen. Ein Knall ertönt und ich sehe wie mein Mann einen stuntreifen Sprung nach vorne macht, sie mit sich zieht und schützend unter sich begräbt.

Ich weiß, dass ich ihnen helfen sollte, aber bevor ich die Tür öffnen kann, durch die ich die beiden beobachte, hat Severus schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen und den Inhalt des explosiven Kessels verschwinden lassen. Ein paar Tropfen der zähen, schwarzen Masse verfärben den Boden und zischen weiter bedrohlich vor sich hin, doch auch diese verschwinden auf einen Wink hin.

Severus beugt sich über seine Assistentin. „Ist alles in Ordnung?". Soviel Besorgnis in seiner Stimme höre ich selten.

„Es geht mir gut.", höre ich sie leise antworten. Als sie den Kopf hebt und aufsteht, sehe ich eine blutige Schramme an ihrer Stirn. Severus runzelt leicht die Stirn. Offenbar hat sein heldenhafter Sprung sie mehr verletzt, als der überkochende Kessel.

„Setz dich hin." Wortlos gehorcht sie und setzt sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Severus öffnet einen der Vorratsschränke und nimmt eine kleine Flasche heraus.

Unfähig mich zu bewegen sehe ich dabei zu, wie mein Mann vor ihr in die Knie geht und mit sanften Bewegungen die Heilsalbe über ihre Stirn streicht. Sie sehen sich an und ich habe das Gefühl meine Beine tragen mich nicht mehr.

Genau das ist es, was mich schlaflos werden lässt. Genau dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn er sie ansieht. Grenzenloses Vertrauen. Er öffnet sich ihr in einer Art und Weise, die nicht für mich bestimmt ist. Und sie erwidert seinen Blick. Ihre blauen Augen ruhen auf seinem Gesicht, sie nimmt jedes Detail in sich auf.

Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht. Ein Flüstern und das unsichtbare Fenster in der Tür verschwindet. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Mit einem leisen Schluchzen sinke ich in meinen Sessel.

Er liebt mich, das weiß ich. Und er vertraut mir auf seine Art. Er lässt mich an seinem Leben teilhaben und hat sich entschieden sein Leben mit mir zu verbringen. Doch das alles scheint bedeutungslos angesichts der bedingungslosen Übereinstimmung, die er und sie teilen.

Ich bin seine Frau, sie ist seine Seelengefährtin. Seine Assistentin. Seine rechte Hand. Sie ist es, die ihn mit ihrer Unschuld und ihren manchmal verrückten Gedanken immer wieder sprachlos macht. Ihr muss er sich nicht erklären, sie versteht ohne Worte. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zuzusehen.

Später am Abend sitze ich wieder in meinem Sessel. Die Tür zum Labor öffnet sich knarrend und Severus betritt leise den Raum.

„Ich dachte du schläfst schon.", erklärt er mit einem Lächeln seine schleichenden Bewegungen, als ich mich aufrichte. Ich erwidere sein Lächeln.

„Ich dachte, ich warte auf dich. Seid ihr fertig geworden mit eurer Versuchsreihe?"

„Naja, einer der Tränke hat nicht ganz so funktioniert wie er sollte, aber das müsste in den nächsten Tagen erledigt sein."

Mit einem Seufzen lässt er sich auf das Sofa fallen und streckt auffordernd den Arm nach mir aus. Ich gehe zu ihm hinüber und lehne mich an ihn.

„Wie geht es Luna?", frage ich und bemühe mich um einen neutralen Ton.

„Sie ist schon etwas früher gegangen. Henry konnte nicht einschlafen und Marc hat sie gebeten nach Hause zu kommen."

Manchmal vergesse ich fast, dass auch Luna eine Familie hat. Was ihr Mann wohl über diese Sache denkt? Marc passt gut zu ihr. Er ist ein ruhiger und verständnisvoller Kerl und er kümmert sich rührend um den kleinen Henry.

„Du hast sie apparieren lassen, trotz ihrer Verletzung?" Ich bereue die Worte schon bevor ich sie überhaupt ganz ausgesprochen habe. Die verrückte Hoffnung, dass Severus mir wider Erwarten einmal nicht zugehört hat wird zerstört als ich vorsichtig nach oben in sein Gesicht schaue. Er sieht mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Du hast uns beobachtet." Es ist keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung. Zaghaft nicke ich. Obwohl mich diese ganze Situation zermürbt bin ich nicht wirklich bereit darüber zu reden. Vor allem nicht mit ihm. Doch nun habe ich keine Wahl. Er wird mir kein Schlupfloch lassen, durch das ich diesem Gespräch entkommen könnte, das tut er nie.

„Ja." Einsilbig, überlegt, kühl. Vielleicht komme ich doch noch halbwegs ungeschoren aus dieser Sache heraus.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe einen Knall gehört und mir Sorgen gemacht." Ich weiß selbst nicht warum ich eine Ausrede suche.

„Warum bist du nicht hereingekommen? Du verwendest einen Spionagezauber anstatt einfach die Tür zu öffnen? Lüg mich nicht an, Hermine." Seine Stimme wird nicht lauter, aber ich spüre seine Verärgerung. Klingt er nicht irgendwie… ertappt? Wenn er die Wahrheit unbedingt hören möchte, werde ich ihm den Gefallen tun. Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin ob ich weiß, was die Wahrheit ist.

„Ich habe euch schon vorher beobachtet, vor der Explosion. Ich habe Stimmen gehört aus dem Labor und wollte sehen was ihr macht."

„Du meinst, du wolltest nachsehen ob ich Luna nicht vielleicht doch gerade auf meinem Schreibtisch ficke?"

Jetzt ist seine Stimme laut und er steht auf, um die Whiskeyflasche aus den Tiefen des Schrankes ans Licht zu befördern. Ich zucke zusammen, als er sein Glas in einem Zug leert und es mit einem Knall auf den Tisch stellt.

„Nein, ich…wie kommst du darauf? Hast du das denn getan?" Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, dass auch meine Stimme deutlich lauter und aggressiver klingt als beabsichtigt.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht! Allein der Gedanke… bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Ja, vielleicht bin ich verrückt. Vielleicht macht mich diese ganze Situation verrückt. Vielleicht kann ich einfach nicht damit leben, dass mein eigener Ehemann einer anderen Frau mehr vertraut als mir. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber es frisst mich auf…" Dass ich begonnen habe zu weinen bemerke ich erst, als die Tränen schon von meinem Gesicht auf den Boden tropfen.

Severus sieht mich an. Die plötzliche Stille hängt wie dicker Nebel im Raum und die Hoffnungslosigkeit unserer Situation wird mir bewusst wie nie zuvor. Ich deute sein Schweigen als Eingeständnis. Er weiß, wovon ich rede.

Langsam lässt er sich in den Sessel sinken, in dem ich vorhin saß, darauf bedacht die Stille nicht zu durchbrechen. Lange sitzt er dort und sieht mich an. Als er dann doch endlich zu sprechen beginnt, zucke ich zusammen. Seine Stimme klingt müde, tonlos.

„Ich liebe dich. So sehr, dass ich es manchmal selbst nicht fassen kann."

„Ich weiß."

„Trotzdem zweifelst du an mir. Ich könnte jetzt sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was du meinst. Das da nichts ist und du Gespenster siehst. Aber Tatsache ist, dass das gelogen wäre."

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht betrügst. Das ist es nicht. Das seid ihr nicht."

„Die allwissende Miss Granger, auch nach 10 Jahren noch.". Er bringt ein schiefes Lächeln zu Stande, aber es erreicht seine Augen nicht. „Es stimmt. Ich würde dich niemals betrügen. Meine…Beziehung zu Luna hat nichts mit Sex zu tun."

„Du vertraust ihr. Du öffnest dich ihr. Sie sieht dich." Wieder eine Reihe von Feststellungen. Ich war schon immer eine gute Beobachterin, auch wenn mir dieses Talent nun zum Verhängnis geworden ist. Severus überlegt einen Moment, bevor er antwortet.

„Ja. Ja und ja. Ich würde es dir so gerne erklären, aber ich weiß nicht wie." Seine Stimme hat nun etwas Verzweifeltes, Flehendes. „Nach dem Krieg, sie…sie hat mich nicht verurteilt. Sie hat mich angesehen und mit mir gesprochen, als hätte all das nichts mit ihr zu tun."

„Ich habe dich auch nicht verurteilt."

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Aber du warst mit allem so verflochten. Genau wie ich. Du warst von Anfang an an diesem Krieg beteiligt. Als wir uns näher gekommen sind, als ich mich in dich verliebt habe… du hast das Gute in mir gesehen. Du hast es hervorgeholt und ich bin glücklich mit unserem Leben, so wie es ist. Aber dieser Mann, in den du dich verliebt hast ist nicht alles. Ich bin nicht gut. Ich bin nicht zufällig in diesen Kreis von Psychopaten hineingeraten. Diese Seite von mir kann ich dir nicht zeigen, ich will es auch gar nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst mich so anzusehen wie du es tust. So als könntest du ein Licht in mir sehen, dass für alle anderen unsichtbar ist…"

„Sie sieht dich ganz." Mir wird kurz schwindelig, als ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte erfasse. „Das meinst du mit „sie verurteilt dich nicht", oder?"

„Sie hat mich gesehen, Hermine. Sie haben sie gezwungen dabei zuzusehen wie ich ihren Vater folterte. Und sie hat gesehen, dass ich dabei nicht nur Abscheu empfunden habe. Trotzdem ist sie da. Sie kennt meine dunkelsten Gedanken, all die Abgründe in mir und ist dennoch da. Sie kann mir trotzdem in die Augen sehen."

Ich weiß nicht was ich darauf erwidern soll. Er scheint auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. Die Gedanken tummeln sich in meinem Kopf. Seufzend stehe ich auf. Es gibt nur einen Ort, an dem ich in diesem Chaos zur Ruhe kommen kann. Als ich meinen Mantel vom Haken neben der Tür nehme und meine Hand nach der Klinke ausstrecke höre ich Severus' Stimme.

„Du gehst?" Sein Schmerz ist fast greifbar. Am liebsten würde ich zu ihm gehen, mich in seine Arme schmiegen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird. Doch das geht nicht. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Erst muss ich Ordnung in meinem Kopf schaffen.

„Ja, ich gehe."

„Kommst du zurück?" Das Zittern in seiner Stimme bringt meine Stärke ins Wanken, aber ich halte stand. Ohne ihn anzusehen antworte ich: „Ich weiß es nicht, Severus." Dann schließe ich die Tür hinter mir.

Der Wind ist das erste, das ich spüre, als sich der Schwindel des Apparierens etwas gelegt hat. Ein paar Minuten bleibe ich einfach mit geschlossenen Augen stehen und genieße den Sturm, der an meinem Mantel zerrt. Die beißende Kälte steht im krassen Gegensatz zu der Hitze in meinem Inneren. Als ich schließlich doch die Augen öffne bin ich überwältigt, wie jedes Mal.

Ich stehe auf einer Klippe. Als Kind war ich mit meinen Eltern fast jeden Sommer auf der Isle of Skye. Mein Vater hat mir hier das Angeln beigebracht, während meine Mutter Leinwand um Leinwand bemalte. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich an diese Zeit zurückdenke. Genau das habe ich gebraucht. Das hier ist mein Zufluchtsort, mein eigenes kleines Paradies. Trotz des Regens und der Kälte und der Dunkelheit. Ich höre nichts, außer das Donnern der Wellen, die gegen die Klippen branden und das Tosen des Windes. Das Gespräch mit Severus zieht vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Jedes Wort wiederholt sich in meinem Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. Ich kann die Situation nicht mehr ignorieren. Die Frage ist nur ob ich mit ihr leben kann oder nicht.

Ich verbringe Stunden auf meiner Klippe. Irgendwann spreche ich einen Wärmezauber und lasse mich auf dem Gras nieder. Dort sitze ich, bis die Dämmerung anbricht. Am Horizont erscheint ein milchig-heller Streifen und taucht alles in ein schummriges Licht.

Und während vor meinen Augen ein neuer Morgen beginnt und der Wind langsam abflaut, legt sich auch der Sturm in meinem Kopf. Wieder einmal hat dieser Ort seinen Zweck erfüllt. Obwohl ich nicht geschlafen habe, fühle ich mich ausgeruht. In meinem Innern herrscht endlich Ruhe und eine Ordnung, die mich klar sehen lässt.

Als ich in unsere Wohnung zurückkehre, finde ich Severus schlafend im Sessel. Er hat sich ziemlich verrenkt um einigermaßen bequem liegen zu können, was bei seiner Körpergröße nicht wirklich geglückt ist. Auf seinem Schoß liegt unsere Katze, die mich aus grünen Augen anblinzelt. Ich schaue lächelnd auf die beiden hinab, als mein Mann plötzlich die Augen aufschlägt.

„Du bist wieder da." Die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme lässt mich lächeln.

„Ja, ich bin zurückgekommen. Und ich habe auch nicht vor in nächster Zeit wieder zu gehen."

Endlich erwidert er mein Lächeln und mit einem erleichterten Seufzen zieht er mich auf seinen Schoß, was die Katze mit einem beleidigten Maunzen quittiert. Mit einem Sprung rettet sie sich vor dem Erdrücktwerden auf die Couch und rollt sich dort zusammen, natürlich nicht ohne uns vorher vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuzuwerfen. Wir müssen beide lachen und ich kuschele mich an ihn.

„Wie soll es weitergehen, Hermine?", fragt Severus nach einigen Minuten gemeinsamen Schweigens.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich bin nicht bereit aufzugeben, was wir haben. Wir haben so lange dafür gekämpft."

„Ich kann auf Luna nicht verzichten…"

„Das ist mir klar…"

„Aber?"

„…aber ich habe eine Bitte."

„Alles was du willst…", murmelt Severus schläfrig in mein Haar.

„Lass mich dich sehen, ganz. Ich werde nicht aufhören, dass Gute in dir zu sehen. Mir war schon vorher bewusst, dass das nicht alles ist. Aber genau das ist es, was ich an dir liebe. Du denkst ich bin zu schwach, aber das bin ich nicht. Ich kann das ertragen, ich will es ertragen. Ich bin deine Frau, ich möchte bei dir sein, auch in deinen dunkelsten Momenten."

Er sieht mich mit ernstem Blick an. Forschend und etwas skeptisch. Aber schließlich nickt er bedächtig.

„In Ordnung, ich werde es versuchen."

Und als ich mich nun mit einem zufriedenen Brummen wieder an ihn schmiege und die Augen schließe, sind die Unsicherheit und die Angst zum ersten Mal seit Monaten verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

_Noch eine Idee, die sich in meinem Kopf breit machte, während "Jar of Hearts" im Radio lief. _

_Reviews immer willkommen! :-)_

-OO-

Ich sitze hier… und höre deine Stimme. Nicht in meinem Kopf. Diese Zeit liegt hinter mir. Nein, diesmal ist es Wirklichkeit. Ich weiß warum du hier bist und will es doch nicht wissen. Du wirst mich nicht finden. Meine Eltern werden dir dieselbe Antwort geben wie alle anderen zuvor. „Sie will nicht gefunden werden. Lassen Sie sie endlich gehen."

Manchmal bin ich mir selbst nicht sicher, ob ich das will. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich viele Möglichkeiten.

Der erste Reflex, wenn ich deine Stimme höre ist, die Treppe hinunterzustürzen, mich in deine Arme zu werfen und dich nie wieder loszulassen. Ich habe gelernt diesen Reflex zu unterdrücken. Weil ich weiß, dass du mich fallen lässt… irgendwann. Wenn dir danach ist.

Und dann werde ich dort liegen, auf dem Boden. Zerbrochen. Es hat so lange gedauert die Scherben zusammenzukleben. Ein weiteres Mal würde ich es wohl nicht überstehen.

Alle waren auf meiner Seite. Sie haben mich beschützt, mich bestärkt, mir Mut gemacht. Sie haben dich beschimpft und mir immer wieder versichert ich hätte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Es hat nicht geholfen. Der einzige der mir helfen kann bist immer noch du. Immer du. Doch du wirst es nicht tun. Auch wenn du es in diesem Moment glaubst. In diesem Moment, in dem du im Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern stehst und nach mir fragst. So wie du es auch schon bei Ginny und Harry, Ron und Rose, Luna und Neville gemacht hast.

Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach für dich, deinen Stolz herunterzuschlucken und deine ehemaligen Schüler um Hilfe zu bitten. Und ein Teil von mir will glauben, dass es dir diesmal wirklich ernst ist. Dass du mich diesmal wirklich in dein Leben und dein Herz lässt. Dass diesmal alles anders wird.

Ich war schon immer ein rationaler Mensch. Und ich war davon überzeugt, dass der Verstand über Gefühle siegt. Bis ich dir begegnete.

Du lässt mich vergessen, wer ich bin, was ich bin. Du hast von mir verlangt dir alles zu geben. Und ich tat es. Ich habe dir meine Seele in die Hände gelegt und du hast sie gebrochen. Weil dir danach war.

Du weißt nicht was Liebe ist. Dein Leben bestand aus Hass und Dunkelheit, dein Leben lang. Immer auf der Suche nach etwas Hellem, dass einen Teil seines Lichts auf dich überträgt und dein Leben etwas leuchtender macht, eine Zeit lang.

Aber in deiner Gegenwart erlischt das Licht. In deiner Gegenwart wird alle was gut und rein war, kalt und leblos. Du hättest es fast geschafft mich mit in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Fast.

Ich war jung und naiv. Und du hast mich zerstört. Wie kann es sein, dass ich mich trotzdem nach dir sehne? Nach deiner Umarmung, deinem Geruch und deiner Stimme, deren dunkler Bass jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment unser Haus durchdringt.

Diesmal lässt du dich nicht einfach abwimmeln. Ich höre meine Mutter, die dich bittet zu gehen und mich endlich in Frieden zu lassen.

„In Frieden lassen". Habe ich meinen Frieden überhaupt gefunden? Wie könnte ich das?

Ich höre deine Stimme in meiner Erinnerung, höhnisch._ „Du liebst mich? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Das hier war Nichts, hörst du? Nichts weiter als Sex. Hast du wirklich geglaubt es wäre mehr? Hast du wirklich geglaubt du würdest einen guten Mann aus mir machen? Den Mann, den du zu lieben glaubst, gibt es nicht, merk dir das. Und jetzt pack deine Sachen und verschwinde."_

Mein Blick wandert zu den tiefen Narben auf meinen Armen. Die Erinnerung daran, wie die weißen, verblassten Linien auf meinen Körper gelangt sind ist verschwommen, so wie alles in den ersten Tagen ohne dich. Der Schmerz war da, in meinem Inneren, er hat mich aufgefressen, mich verbrannt. Später, im Krankenhaus, sagten sie ich hätte versucht mich zu töten. Aber ich glaube das nicht. Es fühlt sich eher so an, als hätte ich versucht den Schmerz aus mir herauszuschneiden.

Ist es das wirklich wert?

Du zerstörst alles um dich herum. Dein Selbsthass kennt keine Grenzen. Und ich stehe dir gegenüber und kann nichts tun. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Und mir auch nicht. Wir sind uns hilflos ausgeliefert und warten auf Rettung, die nie kommen wird.

Wie kann es sein, dass ich dich liebe? Das ich mich trotz allem vor dir hinwerfen will und dich anflehen will, mich zurückzulieben.

Alle haben versucht mir zu helfen. Doch sie können es nicht, weil sie nicht verstehen. Sie verstehen nicht, wie ich um dich trauern kann. Sie verstehen nicht, warum ich stundenlang am Fenster sitze und hinausschaue. Sie verstehen nicht, warum ich nicht mehr spreche. Es gibt keine Worte für die Qual in meinem Inneren. Ich habe Angst, dass ich nicht mehr aufhören kann zu schreien, wenn ich meinen Mund öffne.

Ich kann habe so viel ertragen, so viel überlebt. Bist du tatsächlich die Grenze, an der ich zusammenbreche? Bist du diese eine Sache, an der ich scheitere? Vielleicht. Aber trotzdem liebe ich dich. Muss es sogar. Und auch du hast einen Grund. Einen Grund dafür, dass du im Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern stehst und sie geradezu anflehst dir zu sagen wo ich bin. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster. Sehe die Bäume, die sich im Wind bewegen und den Regen, der in der Dämmerung gegen die Scheibe trommelt.

Es ist nicht einfach, es wird nie einfach sein. Ich denke an Harry und Ginny. Die beiden führen seit Jahren eine harmonische Beziehung. Sie lieben sich, respektieren sich und jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, wünsche ich mir, ich hätte etwas Vergleichbares. Aber bin ich dafür gemacht? Vielleicht geht es im Leben einfach nur um den ständigen Kampf zwischen der Person, die man gerne wäre und der Person, die man ist.

Ich wäre gerne einfach gestrickt. Zufrieden mit einem alltäglichen, beständigen Leben. Aber ich bin es nicht. Es gibt niemanden für mich außer dir. Keine Beziehung, außer der, die wir beide haben. Eine Beziehung, die tiefer geht, als alles, was ich je gespürt habe. Vielleicht ist es, wie alle sagen. Vielleicht werden wir uns gegenseitig vernichten. Aber wenn ich untergehe, dann mit dir an meiner Seite.

Plötzlich ist alles ganz einfach.

Die Angst ist nicht verschwunden. Sie wird immer ein Teil von mir sein, genauso wie der Schmerz, der untrennbar mit jedem Gedanken an dich verbunden ist. Meine Füße haben ein Eigenleben entwickelt und führen mich auf schwankenden Schritten die Treppe hinunter, durch den Flur, bis an die Tür des Wohnzimmers. Ich kann dich riechen. Ich fühle deine Anwesenheit, obwohl ich dich nicht sehen kann.

Meine Hand hebt sich von alleine und drückt die Klinke hinunter. Da stehst du. Einfach du. Der dunkle Umhang hebt sich von der hellen Einrichtung des Zimmers ab. Du bist wie ein schwarzes Loch, das alles Helle und Reine verschluckt und in Dunkelheit verwandelt. Meine Eltern sehen mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist. Und du scheinst einfach nur sprachlos zu sein.

Ihr starrt mich an und ich bin versucht einfach wieder umzukehren, doch ich kann nicht. Dein Blick hält mich fest. Du siehst mich an und die Welt um herum verschwindet. Nur du und ich und mir wird klar, dass ich alles dafür geben würde. Für diese seltenen Momente, in denen du zulässt, dass ich dich sehe. Dieser Moment lässt mich alle Qualen vergessen. Mit zittrigen Lippen öffne ich den Mund. Und es ist fühlt sich richtig an. Die ersten Worte seit 8 Monaten.

„Hallo, Severus."


	3. Chapter 3

_Nach dem schweren Stoff in den letzten beiden Kapiteln, hier nun etwas leichtere Kost. Das war mal ein Kalenderbeitrag, deshalb das Weihnachtsthema. Aber wenn man so aus dem Fenster guckt heute, ist das mit dem Schnee gar nicht mal soooo undenkbar. ;-)_

_Reviews immer gern gesehen!_

-OO-

Er liebte es in einer Winternacht über die verschneiten Ländereien von Hogwarts zu wandern. Diese wunderbare Ruhe, das leise Knirschen des Pulverschnees unter seinen Sohlen, der kalte Wind, der den Kopf von allen überflüssigen Gedanken befreite.

Bei jedem seiner Spaziergänge erreichte er irgendwann eine kleine Anhöhe, direkt am Waldrand, von der aus man einen freien Blick auf das riesige Schloss hatte, das über diesem winterlichen Paradies thronte. Die einladend erleuchteten Fenster, hinter denen einige Schüler ihre eigenen kleinen Weihnachtsfeiern veranstalteten, mit heimlich beschafftem Punsch, Unmengen an Süßigkeiten und Geschenken aller Art.

Wenn er jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors aufgetaucht wäre, wäre den Slytherins der Hauspokal sicher gewesen. Doch leider hatte er dafür keine Zeit.

Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich von der bezaubernd schönen Szenerie ab und lief langsam den schmalen Pfad zurück, den die Schüler am Nachmittag in den Schnee getrampelt hatten.

Er hielt vor einer unscheinbaren Holztür, an der rechten Seite der Schlossmauer, nannte das Passwort und betrat den Gang, der direkt zu seinen Wohnräumen im Kerker führte.

Schon von weitem schallte ihm eines dieser unerträglichen Muggel-Weihnachtslieder entgegen, auf die Hermine bestanden hatte. _…last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away…_Sah er so aus als interessiere ihn der Herzschmerz anderer Leute?

Mit einem weiteren genervten Seufzer und einem Gesichtsausdruck, den man ohne weiteres als „Bemitleidenswert" bezeichnen konnte, legte er seine Hand auf die Klinke der Wohnungstür, nannte erneut ein Passwort, betrat mit vorsichtigen Schritten das Wohnzimmer und…wäre fast rückwärts wieder hinaus getaumelt.

Wie lange war er weg gewesen? Eine Stunde? Hermine hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihre Wohnung innerhalb einer Stunde in ein Weihnachtsparadies zu verwandeln! Aus allen Ecken und Enden blinkte und leuchtete es bunt und grell, unter der Decke hingen Unmengen an goldenen Girlanden, in der Mitte des großen Wohnzimmers stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, geschmückt mit allerlei roten und goldenen Glitzersachen und umschwirrt von kleinen Feen, die der Dekoration den letzten Schliff gaben. Vier von ihnen waren gerade damit beschäftigt einen goldenen Stern auf die Spitze der Tanne zu hieven und dort zu befestigen.

Noch bevor seine Augen sich an das helle Licht gewöhnen konnten, prallte etwas Weiches mit voller Wucht gegen seine Beine und schrie, die laute Musik (_…a wonderful dream and love and peace for everyone…_) übertönend: „ Daddy? Gefällt dir was Mummy und ich gemacht haben? Ich wollte gar nicht so viel Glitzer, aber Mummy hat gesagt du magst das!"

Vollkommen überfordert wanderte der Blick des Tränkemeisters zwei Etagen tiefer, wo sich seine fünfjährige Tochter Felicia, mit großen Augen zu ihm aufblickend, gegen seine Beine lehnte.

„Aaaaach, Mummy hat gesagt ich mag das?" Dafür würde sie bezahlen…ganz sicher.

„Ja! Und weißt du was? Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry und Onkel Ron und Tante Rose sind auch schon da…dürfen James, Sean und Sofie hier übernachten? Bitte Daddy?!"

Noch bevor er antworten oder sonstwie reagieren konnte, stürmten drei weitere kleine Gestalten durch das Lichtermeer auf ihn zu und zogen Felicia fröhlich schnatternd fort.

Er seufzte resignierend (an keinem anderen Tag des Jahres seufzte er so viel wie an Weihnachten, davon war er überzeugt) und folgte den Kindern in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, der dort in ein weitläufiges Speisezimmer überging.

Auch hier wurde er von weihnachtlichen Klängen empfangen und von der leuchtenden Dekoration fast erschlagen. Hermine hatte die Decke so verzaubert, das es aussah als würde es schneien. Der Schnee erreichte jedoch nur an einigen Stellen den Boden, wo er sich zu kleinen glitzernden Haufen auftürmte. Von der Decke hingen künstliche Eiszapfen und Eisblumen zierten die Fensterscheiben.

Der große Esstisch vor dem Kamin war kunstvoll gedeckt, Kerzen erhellten den Raum. Um den Tisch herum saßen die drei Kinder, die neben ihren Eltern Platz genommen hatten: Die Chaos-Zwillinge James und Sean mit ihren Eltern Harry und Ginevra Potter, die sanfte Sofie, Tochter von Ronald und Rose Weasley und Felicia, die ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien, jedoch glücklicherweise den Charakter ihrer Mutter besaß (auch wenn er das niemals freiwillig zugegeben hätte).

Hermine. Seine Frau. Seine wunderschöne, sture, intelligente Frau. Als er sie alle dort sitzen saß konnte er nicht anders. Er lächelte, strich seiner Tochter kurz zärtlich über die seidigen, rabenschwarzen Haare und setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Schön das du da bist. Gefällt dir die Dekoration?", sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an und schob ihre Hand in seine, „Ich denke dann können wir beginnen."

Sie schnippte einmal mit dem Finger und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Platten, Schüsseln und Töpfe mit den köstlichsten Speisen auf dem Tisch…

-OO-

Das Essen war beendet, die Geschenke verteilt und ausgepackt, bewundert und ausprobiert. Die Erwachsenen hatten sich mit einer Flasche Wein auf die Couch verzogen und saßen in gemütlicher Runde zusammen, während die Kinder munter brabbelnd und erzählend unter dem Weihnachtsbaum spielten.

Severus hatte einen Arm um Hermine gelegt, beteiligte sich hin und wieder an den Gesprächen und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Jedes Jahr lief dieser Tag gleich ab. Schon morgens verfielen seine Frau und seine Tochter in Panik und verwüsteten die Wohnung auf der Suche nach verschollenem Christbaumschmuck. Severus wurde der Trubel zu viel und er verschwand mit einer guten Ausrede. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, besorgte die letzten Geschenke, wanderte über die Ländereien und kehrte erst zurück wenn alle Gäste angekommen und alles andere erledigt war.

Eigentlich mochte er diese Hektik nicht, ein ruhiger Abend mit seinen beiden Frauen hätte es auch getan. Doch Hermine bestand auf ein Fest mit der **ganzen** Familie und er hatte ihr noch nie etwas ausreden können, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Und als er nun hier saß, in die Runde blickte, die glänzenden Augen seiner Frau sah und spürte wie seine Tochter auf die Couch gekrabbelt kam und sich müde und zufrieden an seine Seite kuschelte, da wusste er das er es nicht mehr hätte ändern wollen.


End file.
